


Mouth Of The Devil

by grapedevils



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angel GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Angel and Devil, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Georgewastaken, M/M, Platonic Relationship, Romantic Relationship, Tommy and Tubbo are platonic soulmates, angel karl jacobs, angeldevil au, devil dream, dreamnotfound, gaysex, karlnap, top dreamwastaken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapedevils/pseuds/grapedevils
Summary: In the world of angel and devil beings, there was a forbidden love between the two species. oh, how unfortunate would if be if george's soulmate happened to be a devil?based off mouth of the devil by mother mother.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is getting ready to go to the restaurant.

“Get dressed, we’re going out for dinner tonight with the boys. Be ready by 7:30PM when they pick us up.” George’s eyes flickered to the other side of the room where his roommate, Alex, leaned against the doorframe. George rolled his eyes but nodded, and his friend turned out and walked down the dark hallway in their shared apartment. The only light emitting in George's bedroom was the illumination from his computer monitor, and ofcourse, the glowing halo on top of his head.

In a world of purity and iniquity, George was a virtue. An angel with a beautiful, bright halo hovered over his fluffy, dark hair, and the wings tucked into his shirt. He didn’t use them much. Living as an angel wasn’t all that different from how the humans used to live. City apartments and careers, government and laws, a hierarchy and citizens; criminals.

But along with this reality, everyone also had a soulmate. Platonic or romantic; this was between you are your soulmate to decide. But predominantly, this was the person you were meant to cherish and protect and to take care of. George had yet to find the person meant for him, but the soulmate mark on his collarbone ached and glowed, longing to find them any day now. He didn’t fear that he didn’t have a soulmate; many of the other angels didn’t manifest a mark but ended up finding theirs truly. George feared that this person he was meant to spend his life with would be the impure, a devil.

Devils shared the overtaken planet with angels. They weren’t necessarily frowned upon, but definitely lived up to their titles, being impure. Many vicious and mean, any crime of the city and the devil’s names were written all over it; most angels never committed crimes. Although the angels who are now felons to the government no longer have their white wings and halo, but spouted out blood-shot red horns and a strangely pointy tale, and empowering wings that could wrap George up tightly like a blanket burrito roll.

All fugitive angels ended up fugitives for the same reason, which was close interactions with a devil. The government made law thousands of years ago that the angels and devils could roam the same planet but never facilitate. Soulmate or not, it was a crime to have any relations with the other being. Most importantly, romantic or sexual ones. These were in place so that no angel-devil hybrids would be made, and to keep both beings continuously separated. It has happened before where thus hybrid is born, but they are immediately pruned of life and the life-givers are sentenced to death. Everyone knows not to mess with the law, the government. They are the most powerful of the angels and devils. Considering all of this, George has saved himself romantically and sexually for his soulmate, wanting to spend thousands of more years enjoying their comfort. Angel-Devil mates were rare anyways, but the 224 year old couldn't help but stress and consider the ‘what ifs’ of the whole thing.

Stumbling out of his gaming chair, George glanced at time on his phone which read 6:47PM. He quickly grabbed a pair of dress pants and a dark button up. Showering and washing his hair and self, he slipped on the outfit and smiled at his dapperness in the mirror. George was not bad looking. His smile lit up the room (almost brighter than the halo did,) his cheekbones very prominent with cheeks that were naturally flushed. Dark brown hair and eyebrows, button brown eyes, soft looking lips with a very cute nose. George was one of the prettiest in his friend group. Karl was a very pretty boy as well though, George could never compete against his beauty. Nick was handsome, he had more of a build and was bulkier than George and Karl both, but they were just naturally slim and slender. Alex wasn’t slim but he wasn't chubby either, an average healthy weight. He was shorter than all of the boys though, but that was just in his tanner coloured ethnicities genes. 

George marched out of the bathroom and slipped his phone, keys and wallet into the pockets of his black pants. He chose to put on some polished dress shoes to go along with the fit. Almost forgetting, he misted himself with a light scent. It smelled of a mist of pine, a forestry smell. But also a very warm coffee or dark chocolate aroma mixed together with it. He smelled good. Alex and George met in the living room and locked up their apartment together, talking the elevator down to the ground-level floor where they waited not even five minutes for Karl and Nick to arrive and pick them up. Hopping into the dark car buzzing with music and chill talk, they set off to a laid back, carefree friday evening with the boys type of night.

Atleast, that's initially what George thought.


	2. Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George struggles to save himself from the strangers keeping him in the dark abyss of the alleyway. He regretted leaving his friends at the restaurant.

George sat inside a restaurant almost over his budget. Most of the menu was hideously expensive, the boy could go bankrupt here in three nights. He worked as a gamer, a streamer; whatever you’d like to call it. George did make a decent amount of money, but that didn’t mean he wanted to spend it all. He was more of a saver. He ordered Braised Lamb shank served with potato purée and seasonal vegetables, and it was mouthwatering. The angel ate it up in less than ten minutes. He didn’t even realize he was that hungry. Karl ordered chicken tenders with fries and coleslaw, while Nick and Alex both ordered BBQ pork back ribs. 

George pondered as he waited for his friends to finish digging into their dishes. His elbows rested on the table with soft hands on either side of his face, as a headache struck the male. Silently groaning to himself, wanting to go home and rest his pillow on the comfort of his pillow. George’s soul mark was strangely tingly, which wasn’t a common occurrence, so he was on edge about that whole ideal as well.

“Is everything alright Georgie?” Karl asked, peppering his napkin along his mouth to wipe the juices of his meal away. Peeling his eyes opened, George nodded while looking around the restaurant and observing his buzz, the one he was missing. His arms dropped to his side as he picked off the napkin covering his lap and stood from the booth, quickly sliding out and placing the material onto the table beside his empty plate and utensils. 

“Just a headache.. I’m going to grab some air from outside, I’ll be back in a few minutes..” He grumbled. Shuffling out of the restaurant. George scanned the busy city street. Angels and devils all enjoying the serene of the Friday night. It wasn’t cold, with only a little breeze of refreshing wind keeping George from being hot either. He winced as his temple exploded with pain on the right side, placing his hand back on it. Slowly walking down the city sidewalk, he made an unconscious decision and turned down a darker-looking alley, unfocused on where he was wandering. The only glow giving a bit of illumination in the alley was the brightness of his halo hovering above his dark locks, sparkling like a star in the night.

“You’re stunning, darling.” George froze, feet suddenly feeling stuck to the ground and arms becoming jello as he heard a voice that spoke gently, but felt like venom dripping down his neck and making him shiver more than the breeze of the night. Finally becoming aware of his dangerous surroundings, George lifted his head from his gaze on his feet and met the red glow of eyes darker than blood. George had trouble staying focused on the figure, swaying a little bit as dizziness fell upon his vulnerable body. 

George quickly realized the being in front of him was a devil, the two faint glows of the horns atop of their heads giving it away. He quickly turned around and speedily attempted to walk out of the darkness, but not before a firm arm coiled itself around his waist while one rested on top of his mouth. George yelped through the stranger's grasp and struggled, thrashing in their arms to try to get away. His head pounding harshly and he soon gave in to the pull, too tired and in pain to fight. The stranger chuckled as they pressed George into the side of the restaurant wall.

George was finally able to get a look at this stranger. They were tall (as most devils were anyways), and towered over the angel. A pink braid fell off their shoulder. George noticed the untucked, blood-red wings behind the man. This was more uncommon to see, as most of the beings didn’t use their wings much and kept them tucked away behind clothes. The man in front of him had a slick jaw with firm-looking cheekbones. His dark eyes that stared back at George made him think he was looking into a limbo of nothing at all. His nose was firm and straight, with the frame of glasses running along the bridge and tucked behind his pointier ears. Evenly filled eyebrows and sharply looking white teeth, this stranger definitely looked the part of the wealthier side of town.

George snapped away from the gaze as the stranger leaned down and pressed his mouth against his pale skin, nipping at the flesh which caused George to let out a light shrill. “Maybe good tasting too..” the stranger began, “I’d really love to take that halo of yours though.” The taller male lifted his head to be level with George’s, he smirked staring into the shorter beings' brown eyes. George finally recognized the face. The news often posted about devils who forcefully changed angels to their kind, which most of the time was by sexual assault. George gulped suddenly and his hands pressed against the man's biceps. 

“Leave me alone! I-I need to leave..” George rushed as he pushed as hard as he could against the stronger male, but it wasn’t much of a use. 

“Don’t struggle, okay love? This will be super fast..” He smiled down at George and opened his mouth, displaying an array of painfully sharp-looking teeth that could eat George up in seconds. He ducked under and began to lick George’s neck. Shrilling and shrieking, George struggled for his life. He didn’t want to not be a devil, ever. Lose his purity and all of his angel friends. Hot tears fell down his pale cheeks as he pushed the devil and prayed for any hope of making it out of this alleyway with his white luscious wings and sparkling halo. Hands falling around George’s belt and they began to undo it. George kicked his legs, flailing as much as he could. He ended up losing his balance and falling onto the concrete, vision blurred with fat tears as he saw the silhouette of the man tower over him and ready to squat down; ready to ruin him.

George was dizzy. The only things he could focus on were the eruptions of his temples and the sparks erupting all over his soulmate mark on his collarbone. Was this it? George knew he’d slip unconsciously soon and didn’t know if he would wake up alive and well and pure, or a devil. Even worse, Dead.

“Technoblade! I wouldn’t do that if I were you! I’ve had my eye on that one for a while now.” A voice interrupted the scene, the criminal now labeled Technoblade stopped his unforgivable acts and suddenly stood. George didn’t have much energy, but he wrapped his arms around himself, shivering in fear. He bit his lip and his eyes fell heavy and closed, leaving George wishing they could stay open so he could watch what's happening. 

“Greetings, Dream. How about you join me instead? This one is just too sweet to spare, unfortunately, I’ll be taking him. But there is enough for two?” George whimpered at the words. His eyes leaked furiously and his knees quivered. His bottom sore from the hard cement under him and he wanted to stand up, but felt so overwhelmed and nauseated and knew he would fall. This Dream that Technoblade was speaking too hummed before responding, “I don’t quite like sharing what's mine, you know that. Besides, you still owe me a favor. Now leave.” The shadow of the fugitive looming above him suddenly moved away.  


“Very well, This time only. The next one is mine.” With that, Technoblade vanished into thin air, or at least that's what George could picture around him as he squinted his eyes opened. His tears came to a stop as he felt less threatened. He slowly stands up from the ground, not even acknowledging the stranger that had saved him from his demise, and attempts to speed out of the dark alleyway. Arms snaked around his waist and suddenly pulled him back into the shadows, and turned him around. Sparks shot through the stranger's skin and into George’s where they made contact. He was met with a firm chest where his hands rested, and stared into it, too afraid to look up and meet the eyes of his new capture.

“Such a pretty little angel, aren’t you? Technoblade was certainly right..” A finger prodded at George’s soulmate mark revealed on his collarbone which made the shorter male gasp, his body erupting in warmth from the gesture causing him to look up at the man whose arms wrapped tightly around him. His face was pale and he had light freckles dancing across his nose like stars. His eyes were a beautiful color of green and lips that were a darker shade of pink. He had a stunningly shaped nose almost as sharp as his jawline. His hair was shaggy and blonde, short and looked super fluffy, and George was tempted to card his hand through it. He was muscular and way taller than George by at least 8 inches. Pointy red horns poked through his blonde head of hair and wings bigger than the angel had ever seen were wrapped around the two, completely caging George for any escape he would think of. He wasn’t threatened by the wings though, even if he felt like prey against a predator. He felt shielded from the world. His eyes suddenly trailed down the devil’s neck and landed on the beautiful mark sitting on his collarbone, one that resembled his exactly.

George’s heart dropped in his stomach. His hands began to sweat and his breathing picked up. A wave of fatigue washed over him and he began to struggle, the tears that had stopped moments ago picked up again, and soon his cheeks were puffy and wet again. George felt sick. He wanted to go home. He regretted ever leaving the restaurant and the booth and the comfort of his friends and the buzz of their table. He wanted to go home and get in bed, wrap himself tightly in a blanket and stay in the same position for two days straight until Alex came to check on him and forced him to eat at least something. He couldn’t be soulmates with a devil. The one thing he feared most would happen, happened. 

“T-thank you so much, I-i need to go now..” George stammered quickly as he thrashed around in the male's arms. The blood-red wings suddenly moved and held him closer, cradling him so gently, George almost forgot the situation he was in. His eyes felt so heavy like weights were pulling him down. He felt so warm but shivered in fear.

“Shush, none of that my angel,” A hand was placed on George’s forehead, the contact and warmth almost sent him to sleep instantly. The hand lifted from his forehead and rested on George’s cheek, “You have a fever. Let's get you out of here.” George’s eyes shot completely opened as he heard the words, tugging himself hard out of the stranger's grip, but losing his balance and falling back onto the cement just like with Technoblade. Only this time, his head hit the cement and bounced off of it, making him groan in agony, and stars began to appear in his vision. He watched as the world and the stranger around him disappeared into a black abyss.

George could only wonder where he would be when he woke up the next morning.


	3. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up in an apartment that isn't his beside a devil who isn't planning on letting him go just yet.

George wasn’t normally the type to leave his house. Being a gamer, his career was in the comfort of his own apartment and he only needed to leave for essentials once a week or so. Sometimes he’d go visit Karl and Sapnap who also shared an apartment too, but it was only a ten-minute walk away from his apartment complex. Most of the time the two soulmates would come over to Alex and his house though. So when George finally opened his eyes, he didn’t quite register his surroundings yet, thinking he was just at home in his own bed.

The light pattering against a window woke him up, and when he peeled his eyes opened, he faced a tall window he didn’t quite recognize showing the bustling of the city down below. Traffic and streetlights and stores, it was a beautiful sight to see, even with a grey sky and rain clouds roaming over the scenery, and through the small raindrops littering the window. George’s eyes felt heavy and pain shot through his head only a few seconds after he became conscious, and he let out a groan in anguish. Head still on a soft pillow, he raised his hand and placed it on his forehead. It flared with heat and a material ran over it and through his hair. Furrowing his eyebrows, George went to sit up but felt a heavyweight around his waist, causing him to freeze. He peered down to see a muscular arm coiled around his slim body.

The angel finally remembered everything and let out a small gasp. The restaurant. His friends. The alleyway, Technoblade. Dream, his soulmate. A devil.

George moved his hand to cover his mouth, his heart dropping into his stomach overwhelmed by his own thoughts. Tears tempting to spill out of his eye sockets in frustration. He wanted a soulmate for over 220 years, and to finally find one and it's a devil. This was bad. He’d either have to leave his soulmate to stay with his friends or become a devil and leave them all. Both situations sounded agonizing. Why did it have to be him?

“I know you’re awake.” Screeching, George jumped frightened by the sudden thick and heavy morning voice booming from behind him. He rolled over to face the devil who saved him from last night (who was wheezed childishly at the angel's reaction.) but this time it wasn’t a dark alleyway and he could study his features even more. George was stunned, the devil was beautiful in the dark and the light. Eyes even greener than he remembered. Scowling, George was unsure of what to say. The silence that filled the room was tense and could be cut through so smoothly, but the angel didn't know how.

“Thank you for saving me last night.” George breathed out, almost inaudible. He bit his lower lip and directed his eyes towards the ceiling, shyly looking away and waiting for the devil to converse. The arm around his waist gently moved a little but stayed in place around George. “It's alright. You have a fever though and a small concussion I believe, so don’t move for now.” George stared blankly, digesting the words before turning back to the source. He scoffed. 

“This wasn’t meant to happen. I’m gonna go home today and you’re gonna stay here and we’ll never see each other again because we aren’t allowed to.” The devil in front of him smirked and sat up in bed, pulling his arm away. George then realized the man was shirtless and George’s eyes wandered to his chest for a moment, studying his broad shoulders and his defined pecs, wanting to place his hands right back on them like they were pressed there last night. George felt his heart hurting and his soul mark aching by his own very words, regretting them instantly. Dream suddenly leaned down towards George causing the angel to gasp loudly, and pulled him up, lifted his chin so they stared directly into the eyes of each other, inches apart. He could feel a hot breath hit his face that made his stomach explode with butterflies. He barely knew this guy, what was this?

“You’re mine. Bold of you to think I am letting some stupid law or government get in the way of us; quite frankly, I don’t care what you want either. You are staying here for now, so I suggest you get comfortable.” George fell back onto the bed as he slipped from the devil's hands, the tall male suddenly standing up. Dark shades erupted on the small angel's face, feeling himself become so easily flustered by the gesture. He hissed quietly as the small bounce of his head hitting the pillow caused more torment inside of his head. He moaned and closed his eyes a little more, giving up on the idea for now.

“Your clothes and belongings are on the chair across the room, I changed you into boxer shorts and a lighter shirt because you were drenched in your own sweat. And before you asked, I didn’t do anything but change you, so don’t get ideas,” George tucked himself back under the comforter and rolled his eyes as Dream spoke, who was leaning against the door frame. “and try not to move too much, call me if you need anything. I’ll be back soon with food.” The devil turned around and left.

George lay there silently for a few minutes before letting his thoughts run loosely inside of his head. He decided to ignore what the devil had just said and climbed out of the large bed, hobbling over to the chair across the room where his phone sat. George fell back onto the bed before opening it, scanning the clock that read 2:14 PM. Multiple text messages and missed calls from his friends appeared on the screen and he sighed, deciding he should check in with them. Unlocking his phone and dialing in a number, it rang for a few seconds before someone finally picked up. 

“George, where are you? We've been so worried!” Alex’s voice boomed through the speaker and George winced in pain, feeling it in his head, but he ignored it.

“Hey Alex, I’m really sorry about last night,” George paused, not knowing what to say. He could not say what had happened, or that he had met his soulmate and they were a devil. He didn’t know if Alex would even let him back into the house if he knew the truth. Quickly coming up with a lie on the spot, he stuck with it and continued speaking. “I felt really sick and remembered my friend lived down the street, I went to visit him to grab some Advil. I ended up passing out on his couch and only woke up a few minutes ago. Please tell the guys I’m fine... I feel really bad and I promise I'll make it up to you guys. I’ll be home later..” George let out a sigh.

“We were so scared something happened to you George, please let us know next time before disappearing. And it's fine, I’ll call the boys right now and let them know you’re safe. I’ll see you later okay?” George could hear the relief in Alex’s voice and felt terrible lying to him. He needs to get out of this place and actually go see his roommate in person. He didn’t know how he would though.. “I’ll see you soon. Take care, love you man.” George finished before hanging up quickly, not letting Alex respond. He huffed and dropped his phone onto the bed beside him.

“George is a very pretty name, little angel.” George shrieked and jumped up once more, turning around to see Dream leaning over the bed closest to him. “You need to stop doing that.” Blushing, he scowled and scratched his scalp, careful and avoiding his bumps and the material of the bandage wrapped around him. The devil let out a heavy laugh. “There's soup cooking for you. Also, you shouldn’t lie to your friends.” Dream pointed out, referring to his words on the phone call with Alex. 

“That’s my roommate. I can’t stay here forever. I work from home, and all my stuff is there. I have priorities other than stupid soulmates right now and really need to get back to them!” George exclaimed, frustrated. Dream hummed, considering ideas in his head.

“Tomorrow i’ll bring you home. After that you have three weeks, then you’re with me.” George’s eyes bulged from his head at the words, becoming stiff. His breath stopped for a moment and he frowned.

“You can't do that. We might be soulmates and you may not care about the law but I do. This won't work, we won’t work.” Dream's hand suddenly moved towards the angel’s head, making him flinch. He clinked the boy’s halo, before moving down to his soft hair and gently petting it down to his head.

“It’s either that, or I’ll just keep you here forever starting now. Be grateful I saved your life and I’m giving you the freedom to leave for a while,” George could see Dream asserting his dominance, sending shivers down the poor boy's neck. The rough hand moved from his head to his cheek, smoothing over his pale skin and holding him gently. George stared into Dream’s eyes fearfully. “And don't forget. That little halo can easily be mine.”

“You are crazy if you think I’ll be a devil. My halo will be on the top of my head until the day I die.” George defended, pinching his eyebrows together and shaking away the cold touch on his cheek. 

“Whatever you say then… Now, about my offer, you’ll either leave and pack all your stuff, and I’ll be back in three weeks for you. Or I can keep you here right now.” Huffing, George gave in. No matter what the devil said, George couldn’t argue in his state right now. He was weak and unwell, we could spend 3 weeks at home resting, and then when all of his strength is back, finally stand up for himself. He nodded in agreement.

“Fine, three weeks.” and the two beings shook on it.


	4. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Karl worry about George. George worries for himself. He's forced to think between his heart and his head and doesn't know what he wants.

Three weeks flew faster than George could imagine. Dream drove him to the front of his apartment complex, neither spoke a word, and George hopped out without saying anything either. When he walked through the apartment door that night, Alex immediately put him to bed, noticing his frail body swaying back and forth as if he would pass out. It only took a few days after this for George’s fever and concussion to go away, under the care of his best friend Alex. Soon after his recovery, George had acknowledged that in two weeks and four days Dream would come back. He wasn’t sure when or how, but George remained unbothered for the time being.

Another week flew by. George got a few streams in and almost forgot about what was to come. Karl and Nick came over a few times to see George, they ended up going back into town for a day so George could make it up to them as he said he would, but they were hesitant about it, saying he didn’t need to. In George’s final days before the three weeks ran out, he began to grow a little nervous. His room not at all packed, Alex had no idea that George was supposed to move out with his devilish soulmate, or that he even found him at all. George felt guilty and didn’t want to lie to his friend, but he couldn’t not lie. He was scared to be kicked out of the apartment or be seen as a disappointment to his roommate. This dilemma clouded his mind on the final day of the three weeks. George sat in a discord call with Karl who’s stream was just about to end. The angel was quieter than usual. George was normally one to be a bit quiet on stream out of awkwardness or sleepiness, but it was just a bit too silent for Karl’s liking. Karl could tell he was lost in thoughts tonight though, and once he ended his stream, he questioned his best friend about it.

“Is everything okay George Meister? You sounded a little off tonight- if anythings going on please don't be afraid to tell me, I'm always here for you bro!” Karl exclaimed happily and George sighed. He was never the best at talking about his issues or expressing his feelings, everyone knew this. George often covered up his true feelings with distractions or humor to avoid them because they simply weren't easy. 

“Thank you, Karl, but I'm completely fine… I’m just a bit tired and will probably head to sleep now. Thank you for having me on the stream though, I really enjoyed it.” George smiled, letting out a yawn. 

“No problem bro! Let me know if you need anything. I’ll see you later, mwah!” Karl made a wet kiss noise before hanging up, causing George to giggle. He took off his headset and sat up from his chair, making his way into the kitchen where Alex sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal and scrolling through his phone. George trudged towards the spot in front of him and sat down, hunching over the surface and folding his arms, placing his head gently into them while closing his eyes.

“Is everything okay, George?” Alex asked in a concerned tone. Guilt washed over the angel. What if Dream came tomorrow and suddenly took him away and he couldn’t take his stuff or even say goodbye to Alex? He didn’t want to leave but if he was being forced to, he’d want to do it in the right way. Keeping Alex in the dark wasn’t something that he did, and he didn’t want to start doing that either. As hard as it was for George, he knew he should explain his problems to his best friend. George stayed quiet for a few moments before putting his head up and leaning it onto the wrists perked up by his elbows. The room was dark and cold, with only a light lit above the stove and the two angels halos illuminating the room.

“I-I found my soulmate, Alex,” He started. Alex’s face lit up in excitement for George, but before he could say anything, George cut off his celebration. “But they aren’t an angel. That night I left you guys at the restaurant he saved me in an alleyway from another devil. He took me back to his apartment but wasn’t planning on letting me leave. I had to negotiate to come back... He said he’d be back in t-three weeks to take me back and that's..” George choked a heavy sob down, becoming emotional.

“Tomorrow..” Alex finished, sighing deeply. The room fell silent. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, both of them were left to their own thoughts. George gulped down his tears and Alex suddenly leaned across the table and placed his hand on the angel's shoulder, offering him a small smile. 

“No matter what George, I just want you to be happy. I cannot speak for the boys, I know Nick isn’t fond of devils after what happened to Bad. But I’ll be your friend no matter what,” Alex got up and came to his side of the table, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the pale boy. “I know you’ve wanted a mate forever, and I know you also want to be an angel.. Life isn't fair and you can’t have both. But make it work, okay? We can leave your room here and you can come over sometimes. Maybe work here but go and sleep and live over there? We can negotiate!” Alex gave him some advice and offered some ideas, talking with a jolly tone that made George instantly feel much better. He settled into the warm hug for a few moments before pulling back a little.

“Thank you, Alex.. I’ll see what I can do. He is very stubborn though. I’ll keep in contact with you and see when I can come back, or what's happening, or… I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” George scratched his head embarrassed. “It's okay dude! You were worried. I would be too. I haven’t found my mate yet and if they were a devil I’d feel nervous about telling anyone either,” Alex yawned and grabbed his bowl, setting it into the sink. “Just stay safe, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow dude, have a goodnight.” Alex left down the dark hallway of their shared apartment.

George stood up and walked over to the living room, the back wall was an entire floor-to-ceiling window. He and Alex lived on one of the highest floors, and the view was immaculate. It was dark out, but the city street down below still buzzed with cars and people, the beautiful lights from the stores creating a glow that lit up the whole street. George didn’t want to leave this. He didn’t want to leave his apartment for someone he barely knew. He was mad at himself for not being able to do more to stop this from happening. 

“Your room isn’t packed yet.” George whipped his head around and froze like a deer in headlights. The tall devil leaned back against the couch, legs spread a little bit. A glass in hand, containing some sort of alcoholic-looking drink, he could mildly smell it in the air. George glared at Dream and faced himself back towards the window, talking without looking at him. 

“You need to stop scaring me-- How did you even get here?!” George shook his head before continuing. “But yes, I haven’t packed because I’m not leaving. This is my home and I'm not letting you rip me away from that,” George paused. His head told him not to give this man a chance whatsoever. He was a devil. But George wanted a mate. This was who he was meant to be with after all. He can feel the tension of the mate pull around his heart and gently squeeze it every time he would push away Dream, even if it was small things like this, defending himself. Turning back and walking over to the devil, he stood in between his legs and stared down at him. “My friend is here, I work here. I’m not moving in with someone I barely even know. I-I’d give you a chance but you never even considered my own feelings. Instead of forcing me to come you could have asked and negotiated something with me!” George raised his voice a little, frustrated with the man seated in front of him. 

The devil smiled. He placed his drink down on the table beside the small lamp seated on top of it. His large muscular arms snaked around George’s small waist, pulling him closer. George felt tingles rush through his body and butterflies flutter his stomach. He couldn’t help resisting the pull. He already could imagine being with this man despite anything he’s convinced himself of. George was an angel. He followed the law and he wasn’t a criminal either. He didn’t know whether to give him a chance or continue to push him away, and the internal dilemma only grew. George’s hands held out in front of his chest, he was unsure of what to do with them or where to place them. His face a dark shade of red, flushing to the feeling of contact. Dream looked up into George’s eyes, such a pretty green emerald color the devil had, and George envied them.

“You can touch me, you know?” The devil muttered. George held his breath and he felt his body relax. His hands felt like they were moving on their own, he found himself gripping the sharp horns that sat on top of the blonde’s head that just happened to fit perfectly into Geroge’s hands. His thumbs drew circles onto the sharp tips, touching them gently but not putting much pressure, in fear he’d cut or dent his skin. His hands slowly moved from the horns to his blonde hair, tangling his fingers in the soft fluffy locks. He looked back down to Dream’s eyes who studied his face, he was biting his lips as he watched George focus on playing with his head. George hated the effect this had on him. He didn’t want to feel anything for this man who he barely knew. George was stubborn and unwilling to let go of anything, but for once in his life, he did.

George was unsure of what to say. He stood in his arms while Dream sat on his sofa, but he suddenly felt tired. Arms still around his waist, George moved to sit next to the devil, slinging his legs across the bigger man's lap. He leaned his head on his shoulder, careful not to shove his halo in his face. George was touch starved and fell so desperate for his mate for over two hundred years that he didn’t care at the moment. He felt so vulnerable for the touch or affection, he took it. His head screamed at him to do the right thing but his heart yearned for love.

“Pick me up tomorrow, I'll spend the day and sleepover for the night. I’m scared and I'm sorry I keep trying to push you away. Please just don’t force me to do things, give me my freedom.” George whispered slowly. 

“I’m sorry, my angel. I am over 500 years old, I have been waiting a very long time for my soulmate, and I know you care about the law, but I promise we’ll be fine right now and you don't need to worry so much. You’re mine, I’m not letting you go.” George turned his head to face Dream. He pushed his arms around his chest and hugged him closely. George’s head fell to his collarbone right beside the soul mark on his collarbone and he closed his eyes. The devil was so warm, his eyes drooping. 

“Just let me stay here for now. Don’t rip me from my home for your own selfish reasons. I’ll give you the chance, just let me stay with Alex…” George whispered. His consciousness began to slip slowly.

“Okay.. tomorrow then.” and George unknowingly fell asleep in his devil’s arms, sharing their first tender moment with more to come. Just George and Dream. Them.


End file.
